


I won't say (I'm in love)

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Crack, Funny, M/M, Music, Sappy, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly, cheesy ending, implied kapu/jani, implied olli/jaska, lovesick marko, marko being a dork as ever, original title was: this is not a bollywood version or anything, salami just being cool, some fourth wall shit, what am I even doing, yes i got inspired by bollywood movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko falls for the handsome looking drummer and is too nervous to express his feelings. His friends decide to help him with that





	1. Scene One - EXT. STREETS OF HELSINKI – SUNNY AFTERNOON

Thanks to the warm weather, it’s quite crowded in the city. People are seen walking, talking and laughing. In the middle of it, we see a man. It’s none other than Marko Saaresto.

 

(Marko is walking through the streets, enjoying the surprisingly warm afternoon)

 

MARKO – (Looks at his watch) I wonder what takes Jaska so long. He should’ve been here by now!

 

(Jaska pops up from the crowd and waves at Marko. Marko greets him too)

 

JASKA – (Laughs nervously) Hey, Marko! I’m sorry to keep you waiting! I had to help an old lady cross the road, sorry!

 

(Marko rolls his eyes for he does not believe it. He is, however, happy to see his friend)

 

MARKO – Hehe, took you long enough. Anyway, why did you want to meet me here?

 

JASKA – You were searching for a new bandmember right?

 

(Marko nods and looks questioning)

 

JASKA – Then I think you should come to the square. Lots of street musicians are there today. Didn’t you see the flyers?

 

MARKO – (Sounds surprised) Wait, that was today?! I totally forgot. Thanks, Jaska! Let’s move out!


	2. Scene Two – EXT. SQUARE OF HELSINKI – SUNNY AFTERNOON

(The two men find their way to the square where they see many musicians play. Yet, one peculiar musician stands out for Marko)

 

MARKO – (Tugs at Jaska’s shoulder to get his attention in a childish way) Look over there! While most street musicians are playing a guitar, here we have a drummer!

 

JASKA – (Looks at Marko’s pointing finger and smiles) Cool. He actually managed to bring his whole drum kit with him! Wanna take a closer look?

 

(Marko nods and the two men walk towards the guy behind the drums. It’s a younger man with long locks of brown hair. He wears sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun. The drummer wears a checkered shirt and a blue jeans)

 

*  Sappy romantic piano music starts to play *

 

(Marko wonders why hears that music play all of a sudden. His friend doesn’t seem to notice the music)

 

MARKO – (Surprised to see the drummer is quite young, finally finds his words and speaks up) That’s pretty good. I like the beat! (Mentally he hits his own head for having said nothing better than a cheesy line like that)

 

DRUMMER – (Looks up but doesn’t stop with  the drumming, he smiles at Jaska and Marko) Thanks

 

(The two friends keep watching the drummer play for a while)

 

JASKA – Say, how long are you playing now?

 

DRUMMER – For some time now! Six years already? I think it’s six years

 

JASKA – (Nods) You wanna make a living out of it?

 

DRUMMER – (Shrugs his shoulders and stops playing. He sighs) Gosh, I don’t know. At the moment it’s just a hobby. During the weekends I play here to get some extra money by doing what I enjoy

 

MARKO – (Totally in awe by the young drummer, he still doesn’t know what to say. When the man looks at him, Marko starts to blush. He wonders what that sudden feeling in his chest is. He decides to give the drummer some money) Here ya go!

 

DRUMMER – (Presses drumsticks together and raises his hands as a “thank you”. He then lifts up his sunglasses and winks at Marko) Thank you very much, nice stranger!

 

MARKO – (Starts to redden even more. He feels his heart skip a beat) Y- you’re welcome

 

JASKA – (Notices Marko’s behavior and grins. He pats his friend on the shoulder) I can save some coin too! (He searches his pocket and finds a few coins. He makes a fist and balances one coin on his thumb. He proceeds to catapult the coin into the cap in front of the drumkit)

 

(After they listen to the drummer for a several more minutes, Marko decides to go.)

 

MARKO – (In a shaky voice) Y- you were g- great, really! See you around, I guess

 

DRUMMER – (Waves goodbye) Bye, stranger!

 

MARKO – (Replies almost immediately) I’m Marko (Quite embarrassed, he quickly turns his back and starts to walk away)

 

(While Marko increases the distance between himself and the drummer, Jaska has to run to catch up to his friend)

 

JASKA – (Chuckles) Heheh, Marko, what was that about? Are you not going to ask that nice kid to join our little band? We still need a drummer, after all!

 

MARKO – ( Stops in his tracks and faces the guitarist) Maybe another time. I need to give it a second thought.

 

JASKA – (Raises an eyebrow in a teasing way) From what I saw, you seemed to be pretty mesmerized by his music. Or maybe just by his appearance alone! (Now laughs out loud)

 

MARKO – (Gives Jaska a friendly push) Oh stop it, you idiot! We can’t just pick the first drummer that’s available!


	3. Scene Three – INT. MARKO’S HOME – EVENING

(Marko is sitting on his couch in the living room. He has the TV on, but he is more staring at it than watching whatever is on it)

 

MARKO – (Sighs and brushes through his hair) What the heck happened today? That kid played great, didn’t he? He was an excellent drummer. So why did I hesitate? I could always ask him and if it didn’t play out the way we want it, I could still decline, right? (Groans in frustration)

 

(Marko stands up from his couch to grab a drink in the kitchen. He is seen muttering to himself)

 

MARKO – You didn’t fall for that guy just now, Marko. Love at first sight is impossible. (While he is absently pouring in some water, he lets the glass slip from his fingers and the thing clashes against the floor. Marko curses for his inattentiveness.) No, it can’t be. Don’t let yourself get distracted by yet another hopeless love. Besides, how old is he really? Must be much younger than me.

 

(Marko finally goes to bed. He is first seen in the bathroom brushing his teeth)

 

MARKO – (While pointing at his own reflection with his toothbrush) Admiration is different from love. It must’ve been admiration, really. Yeah, totally (Bursts out in laughter for how silly he deems himself now) Guess it’s really time to go to bed now


	4. Scene Four – EXT. SQUARE OF HELSINKI – MORNING

(Marko has decided to look for the drummer. The weather is still chilly and Marko has put on a scarf and a thick jacket to protect himself from the cold wind. He is walking towards the square, hoping to catch a glimpse of the friendly drummer he met yesterday. He stands still in the middle of the square)

 

MARKO – (Lets his shoulders and head hang a bit) Looks like he isn’t here anymore. Of course, what was I expecting? (Disappointed he walks back to go home until he hears the sound of a drum in the distance)

 

(Marko regains some hope and follows the sound. He zigzags through the still empty streets and eventually finds the drummer in one of the alleyways. This time he only has a snare drum with him)

 

DRUMMER – (Waves at Marko with a bright smile on his face) Good morning, Marko!!

 

MARKO – (Looks baffled because the man knows his name. Confusion turns into realization. Once again the singer is surprised to see the drummer actually _remembered_ him) Eh, good morning to you too!

 

DRUMMER – (Stands up from behind his drum and walks over to Marko to shake his hand) I haven’t formally introduced myself. I’m Jari. (Majestically bows and jokes) Jari Salminen at your service!

 

MARKO – (Already blushing, snickers) Marko Saaresto at your service. You’re early, aren’t you?

 

JARI – Yeah, pretty early. I still need to have some breakfast, though. But I’m afraid I can’t leave my stuff laying around here like this

 

MARKO – (Having an idea) Shall I go to the bakery for you? It’s two streets away from here

 

JARI – (Surprised with the offer, agrees) Oh, that’s really nice! Are you really up for it?

 

MARKO – (Smiles) Sure. What do you want?

 

JARI – (Looks thoughtful) Let’s see, just croissants or buns will do. Here take my money

 

MARKO – (Takes the money and walks off) I’ll be right back!


	5. Scene Five– EXT. ALLEYWAY – MORNING

(Marko returns from the bakery and the two men enjoy the food together)

 

JARI – Thanks

 

MARKO – You’re welcome (Doesn’t dare to look Jari in the eyes)

 

JARI – So, what do you do for a living?  


MARKO – I’m a designer. But I also play in a band

 

JARI – (Nods) Interesting. What’s your role in the band if I may ask?

 

MARKO – I sing. The guy who was with me yesterday? That was Jaska, one of the guitarists. The other one is Olli. We also have a keyboardist, Kapu and Jani is our bassist.

 

JARI – (Takes a bite of his croissant) Cool. Part time job, I guess?

 

MARKO – Yes. Although I’d like to become a full time singer

 

(After some more pleasant chatting, Jari decides to pack his stuff and installs himself at the square. Marko helps him carry some things)

 

MARKO – How long do you stay here normally?

 

JARI – Most of the time, I’m here during the weekends for several hours. It’s fun though. You chat with other musicians.  You interact with the crowd. Hopefully you get some money at the end of the day! When it’s sunny, I’m able to get a nice tan (Chuckles)

 

(A week passes by and Marko finds himself at the square more often to see if the drummer is there. If he is there, they talk about mundane things. Marko finds himself always intrigued by the other guy and now he really knows he has fallen in love with the drummer)


	6. Scene Six – JASKA’S PLACE – EVENING

(Jaska, Marko and Kapu are having a movie night. Jaska is in the kitchen, gathering the snacks and the beer while Marko and Markus have installed themselves son the couch already.)

 

KAPU – Say, Marko, did you find a drummer for us yet?

 

MARKO – (Shakes head) Not really

 

KAPU – (Raises eyebrow and snorts) You sure? Jaska told me you two actually noticed a drummer among all the guitarists and singers. And Jaska said you were quite fond of that guy

 

(Jaska walks in with bags of chips under one arm and beer in both hands. He grins when he sees Marko giving him a meaningful glare)

 

MARKO – Jaska! Didn’t I tell you to-, argh, whatever (Marko throws his head back and leans heavily against the pillow of the couch)

 

KAPU – (Grins as he starts to understand) So you really _like_ that drummer? Why not invite him to our studio?

 

MARKO – Wha, I… he wasn’t that great either, okay?! (He is totally lying)

 

JASKA – (Now laughs out loud) He’s a good drummer. He might need some improvement, but everyone can always get better. The only thing that’s still standing in the way is our dear friend Marko here

 

MARKO – (Looks angrily at the guitarist) Shut up!

 

JASKA – (Unashamed and not caring) I think he might have developed a crush on him! He is just too shy to express his feelings and thus also too afraid for him to join us!

 

KAPU – (Laughs too now and teases Marko) Well, who knows. Maybe it’s for the better then! Otherwise Marko’s constantly distracted!

 

MARKO – (Groans in reply) I’m not! Besides, you’re not getting distracted by Jani, right? Anyway, it isn’t even true! Me? How can you have feelings for someone you barely know?

 

JASKA – (Winks at Marko) Eh, dude, you’ve been a lot in the city lately. I bet you’re visiting him. You probably talk with him too when you’re together. So I think you aren’t just “acquaintances” anymore

 

MARKO – (Turns red like a tomato) I, no, I mean… well, yeah. No! No!

 

JASKA & KAPU – (Simultaneously chant) C’mon! We know that face! Admit it! You’ve fallen in love with him!

 

MARKO – (Jumps of the couch and dramatically throws his pillow on the ground) No! I won’t say I’m in love!

 

(Kapu and Jaska stare at each other understandingly and then stand next to the singer. They place their hands on his shoulders and start to hum. Marko rolls his eyes when he realizes they are humming the _I won’t say I’m in love_ song from Disney’s _Hercules_.)

 

(Marko reluctantly goes with it and starts to sing the song too. Kapu and Jaska have found some blankets which they wrap around their bodies to simulate the dresses of the Muses.

Marko skips around the house and stops at the corner of the table kitchen. He places one hand on it, one hand goes through his hair. He dramatically flips his hair -although it’s too short to actually do that- back and takes a sassy pose)

 

KAPU – We should definitely cover this one and put it on our album!

 

MARKO – (Breathless of the dramatic moves and singing) Oh no!

 

JASKA – (Takes a sip from his beer) But honestly, Marko. Are you in love with him?

 

MARKO – (Let’s his arms dangle against body and sighs but eventually nods) I- I believe so. Jari, he is just… (Marko eyes turn into heart eyes and he is swooning)

 

(Kapu and Jaska roll with their eyes, but are happy for their friend nonetheless)

 

JASKA – (Walks over to Marko and pats him on the shoulder) Then you should tell him!

 

MARKO – (Stops with swooning and his face goes pale) What?! No! I can’t… I can’t do that. I’m too nervous for that! I’m just surprised I can actually talk to him normally now. B- but confess my feelings? Declare my love?? (Marko’s mind is turning and making calculations of all things that could go wrong)

 

KAPU – I agree with Jaska. You should tell him. Maybe he likes you too!

 

MARKO – (Heavily shakes his head “no”) With the accent on _maybe_. Big chance we don’t share the same feelings. He probably sees me as friend or just a person he knows! (Marko lets his head hang as if defeated)

 

JASKA – (Chants) Don’t you worry! But maybe it’s too early indeed. Maybe you can start with inviting him into our band?

 

MARKO – (Looks thoughtful) Yeah, maybe I can start with that. Once he is willingly to join us, I can see how he really is like. After all, I’ve only shared a few hours with him!


	7. Scene Seven – EXT. HELSINKI SQUARE – NOON

(Marko, Jaska, Kapu, Jani and Olli are seen walking to the open place. When they spot the drummer from a distance, Marko starts to slow down his steps but Kapu pushes him in the back)

 

KAPU – Your time, tough guy! You’re the lead singer. You should do this!

 

MARKO – (Still hesitating) You sure? You’ll be right behind me, okay?

 

OTHERS – (Nod)

 

MARKO – (Finally has the courage to step towards Jari) Hey, Jari. I want you to, eh, meet my friends. (Points at Kapu) This here is Kapu. Here is our bassist (Gives Jani a tap on the shoulder) Jaska you met already. And here we have Olli (Closes his distance between him and the blond guitarist)

 

JARI – (Smiles at all of them) Nice to meet you. I’m Jari Salminen (Stands up from behind his drumkit and makes a quick bow)

 

MARKO – So, I, I mean _we_ were thinking- we were looking for a new bandmember. We were looking for a drummer and I was thinking you might be our solution!

 

JARI – (Looks surprised and then seems to be happy) Wow, thanks for the offer Marko! Don’t you think it’s a bit too abrupt, though?

 

JASKA – (Shakes his head in a reassuring way) Don’t you worry, kiddo. I think you play great. Why don’t you demonstrate your skills for these fine gents as well?

 

JARI – Will do (Proceeds to hit his drums with the sticks in a very professional way)

 

Olli – (Exchanges looks with Jani who is nodding) You’re pretty good!

 

JANI – Yes! I like it. Damn, Marko, you know how to pick your musicians (Gives a friendly wink at the singer)

 

MARKO – (His heart is beating faster. He can’t believe Jari is willing to join them) So, what do you guys think?

 

JASKA – He’s a great musician. I vote yes!

 

KAPU – Same here, Marko, same here

 

OLLI – Definitely

 

JANI – I think we go places with this guy!

 

MARKO – (Has to contain his joy and resists to jump around like crazy) That’s awesome! Jari?

 

JARI – (Laughs) I hope I won’t disappoint you guys! (He gives Marko a look)

 

(Marko shyly scratches through his hair and looks at the drumkit so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with the drummer)


	8. Scene Eight – EXT. HELSINKI SQUARE – SUNNY AFTERNOON AGAIN

(Jari has joined Marko’s band and has been with them for three months now. He still enjoys being a street musician during the weekends)

 

(Marko is growing restless. He and Jari have become very good friends. There was just that click from the very beginning. Yet, he wants Jari to know how he really feels about him. He wants the drummer to know that he is madly in love with him. But the singer has still to think of a good way to show his love for Jari)

 

(While Jari is at the square, the others are sitting on a terrace, chatting. The sun shines brightly and the temperature is enjoyable)

 

MARKO – Guys, I want to tell you something

 

JANI – (Leans forward and waits for Marko to continue) Tell us!

 

(The others are eagerly looking at the singer too now)

 

MARKO – Today I’m going to confess

 

JASKA – (Starts to clap in his hands) Great!

 

OLLI – (Laughs and cheers) About time!

 

MARKO – Only one problem (Inhales and then exhales) I don’t know

 

OTHERS – (All groan) Damnit, Marko!

 

KAPU – You could do it the “traditional” and stereotypical way. Buying flowers or stuff like that, but it’s better to do it your own way

 

MARKO – (Looks slightly panicked) What do you mean with “your own way?” What’s typical me?

 

OLLI – (Shrugs his shoulders) I dunno, maybe sing? You like to sing, right? Why not sing a song for him?

 

MARKO – An already existing song? Or should I write a new one?

 

KAPU – You could use one of our songs?

 

MARKO – (Tugs at his hair in frustration) Gosh, this is harder than I expected. I’m never good at things like this

 

JASKA – (Reassuringly places a hand on the singer’s shoulder) Whatever you do or say, we’ll have your back. We’ll be right behind!

 

MARKO – (Laughs nervously) Thanks (Stands up from his chair and readies himself) I’ll pay today

 

(After the payment, Marko makes his move. With every step he takes, his heart starts to beat faster. Normally he would just walk up to Jari, but not this time. He still has no idea how he can show his affection and express his feelings in a typical “Marko” way. How is he going to make a new song in just a few seconds?)

 

MARKO – (A lightbulb lights up above the singer’s head OMG, I know what to sing! (He now runs towards Jari)

 

JARI –(Jari looks up from his drums and greets his friend with a bright smile) Marko! What a surprise, or is it (Grins) It’s always great to see you here

 

MARKO – (Blushes already) Same, I – eh (Starts to sweat) I wanted to say something. I mean _sing_ something to you…. for you

 

JARI – (Looks surprised and takes off his sunglasses) You have a new song?

 

MARKO – Well, sort of. No, not really. It’s, it’s for you. Only for you. B- but I still need to improvise

 

(Marko now covers his face with both hands out of embarrassment. Jari smiles and doesn’t mind)

 

JARI – I feel really honored, Marko!

 

MARKO – (Encourages himself) Okay, Marko, you can do this! (Clears throat and starts to sing whatever comes in his mind)

 

(Marko starts to sing about how he and Jari met the first time and how he was totally mesmerized by the drummer. While he is singing about it, Olli and Jani suddenly pop up from behind, imitating the first encounter between the singer and the drummer. Jari has to laugh because Marko is too busy getting his words right and hitting the right notes. The singer seems oblivious to his friends in the background)

 

(Then Marko starts to sing about the awesomeness of Jari. He also accentuates how handsome he thinks the guy is. Now Kapu and Jaska joined the other two musicians in the background. While Olli and Jani dance together as if they are a couple, Kapu and Jaska throw rose petals around them.

And out of the blue, the four friends start to sing along with Marko)

 

JARI – (Clearly amused, claps in his hands and starts to drum along the music. He is seen laughing and Marko smiles too) Y’all doin great!

 

MARKO – (Doesn’t stop singing, but sounds hesitating. He turns his head and sees his friends standing stoic as if they weren’t dancing just a few seconds ago) Wha-? You guys!

 

(Olli and Jani clumsily part ways, but it was very clear they had been in a loving embrace before Marko turned around. Jaska awkwardly throws the last rose petal on the ground and Kapu blinks a few times. Not suspicious at all.)

 

OLLI- (Manages a laugh) We were just backing you up, like we promised! Go on, continue

 

MARKO – (Sighs but eventually faces Jari again. Now it is time for the finale. Time to express his feelings for the other man) You’re right!

 

(Marko then proceeds to sing and finally confesses his love for the other man. The singer doesn’t really realize it, but now he has started to dance as well. In the beginning his movements are a bit rusty, but then he ends up in dancing real smooth. Jaska, Kapu, Olli and Jani are his background dancers. It doesn’t take the crowd long to notice what’s going on.)

 

(Surprisingly they _join_ Marko and his friends. The whole square is now filled with people dancing _and_ singing. Marko doesn’t know why everyone knows the lyrics he uses but he ignores it. What’s important now is Jari’s reaction to all of it)

 

MARKO – (Makes a mental note to himself: time to finish this) ♪♪♫ ♪ And the most important question remaiiins!! How do _you_ feel about me? About us? What’s it gonna be?♪♪♫ ♪

 

(The singer now dramatically drops onto one knee, reaching out for Jari. He’s still panting from all the dancing and singing)

 

JARI – (Stands up and starts applauding) That was amazing!!

 

(Jari walks over to Marko and takes his hand. He gives it a kiss and looks at the singer)

 

JARI – I love you too, Marko

 

MARKO – (Some manly tears roll off his cheeks) S- so that’s a “yes?”

 

JARI – (Grins) Of course! (He pulls Marko back on both feet and embraces him)

 

KAPU – (Shouts) Kiss already!!!

 

(Marko and Jari share a few intense seconds to gaze in each other’s eyes. Jaska whistles. They finally kiss. The crowd is going wild. Everyone is cheering)

 

JANI – About bloody time!

 

JASKA – (Pulls Olli closer to him) Now Marko finally isn’t alone, hehe

 

OLLI – (Smooches Jaska) Yep

 

MARKO – (Raises an eyebrow) Wanna join the dance?

 

JARI – (Flutters his eyelashes and tries to look seductively) Of course I would like to dance with _you!_

 

(Marko closes their distance and then he initiates the dance. Kapu invites Jani to be his dance partner. Olli and Jaska are swaying over the square already. Now it’s mostly the crowd that starts singing for them. The sun looks bigger than usual. The sound of a violin is now heard and a piano melody joins it. The whole picture looks bright. The colors are flashy and the music is sappy. Yet, it all fits the mood. Marko and Jari are totally lost in each other’s eyes and they seem to forget about the rest)

 

(In the blink of an eye, they find themselves on a green hill with beautiful flowers surrounding them. Although the others have disappeared, the music with all the singing keeps playing in the background as Jari and Marko waltz through the endless meadow of green)

 

(Marko now leans in to kiss Jari again. The screen starts to blacken and closes in on the couple in a heart shaped form. When they finally kiss the romantic music intensifies before the scene cuts to the sappy credits. Everything is written in a golden, curly font. In the background we hear the other guys cheer)

 

THE END


End file.
